PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Working closely with the Community Engagement Core and Investigator Development Core, as well as the leadership and advisors of the RCMI Specialized Center, the Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) will provide the triad of customized services, education and training, and research and development in Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, Histopathology, Clinical Research and Behavioral Research to investigators engaged in research on the causes of and interventions for health disparities. A Regulatory Knowledge and Support Facility will be included in 2019, following the end of the U54 RCTR grant. Specific Aim 1. Enhance core resources and streamline core operations. Plan: Adopt a central, user-friendly web portal for access to equipment, resources and services required for health disparities research. Adopt proven, small-business, best-practice processes and tools for project management, planning, time tracking, invoicing and marketing. Implement methods to dynamically assess performance and user satisfaction to guide critical adjustments in core operations. Specific Aim 2. Grow and diversify user base, service portfolio, assets and outreach. Plan: Enhance outreach and marketing activities and focus on education and training as principal conduits for the acquisition of new users. In collaboration with similar core functions at other RCMI grantee institutions, devise methods to enable mutual sharing of expertise and to build a community of practice that fosters the creation of new applications to support basic biomedical, behavioral and clinical research on minority health and health disparities. Implement a CoreBucks Program to maximize use of core facilities at other RCMI grantee institutions. Specific Aim 3. Strengthen and sustain core infrastructure. Plan: Work closely with upper-level institutional officials, through the Administrative Core, to develop and implement a strategic plan that capitalizes on economies and efficiencies of scale to strengthen and sustain a robust infrastructure capable of rapidly adapting to changing needs. Institutional commitments from the Vice President for Research and Innovation and Vice Chancellor for Research, as well as the Center leadership, will ensure efficient and seamless core operations, as well as dynamic growth and diversification of the core user base.